beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Chapter 01
The Blader of Fire, Meet Zero Kurogane!! (Japanese: 炎のブレーダー、黒銀ゼロ見参！！, Honoo no Bureedaa, Kurogin Zero Kenzan!!), released in French as Zyro Kurogane, the Blader of Fire!! (French: Zyro Kurogane, le blader de feu !!) is the first chapter of the manga, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name, and the 43rd chapter overall. It was first released in the April issue of CoroCoro, and was re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 1 on August 28, 2012. The plot revolves around Zero Kurogane, a new Blader who aspires to become the next No. 1 after seeing Ginga Hagane's victory at saving the world from the God of Destruction. He enters Metal Bey City, the town Ginga and his friends hailed from as he wants to become stronger to one day meet and battle Ginga. Yet, Zero will have to understand the basics of the new Zero-G Beystadium in this new era of Beyblade if he wants to become the next champ. Synopsis Happening on a highway of Metal Bey City, dashes a young boy riding on his trusty horse, Rekkagou and being chased by the cops is none other than Zero Kurogane with his Beyblade, Samurai Ifraid W145CF. He is heading for a destination in the city, none other than the B-Pit. While at the B-Pit, a battle is reaching its climax. A Blader known as Shinobu Hiryuuin with his Beyblade, Shinobi Salamander SW145SD has once again, defeated another Blader. Shinobu is after all, the No. 1 Blader in Metal Bey City's B-Pit and he hones to that title. As a refreshment, Shinobu decides to have a sip of some tea, yet he is surprised when his hand is in the mouth of Rekkagou. Scared as a result, Shinobu pulls his hands out while Zero introduces himself, his Beyblade, and why he is here. Zero hails from the mountains and wishes to become the next No. 1 Blader in the world. He decides this because seven years ago, as a small child, he witnessed the miracle that day. Of when Ginga Hagane saved the world from the God of Destruction, Nemesis. Ever since that day, Zero has admired Ginga and wants to meet him one day and battle him for the title as No. 1 Blader in the world. So in effort, Zero aspires to become stronger and came down to Metal Bey City's B-Pit for stronger challenges. Zero is so serious, that he will even give away all of his belongings if he takes a loss. Shinobu accepts Zero's challenge and they prepare for battle. Zero pulls out his most favourite Beystadium, the Attack Type Stadium. Yet everyone in the B-Pit starts to laugh at Zero's choice; while Zero is confused as to why. Shinobi explains that they now use a different, newer Beystadium called the "Zero-G Attack Type Stadium". The two ready their Beyblades and "Go Shoot!" into battle. There, Shinobu tells Zero about the basics of the Zero-G Beystadium. At how the Beystadium tilts and sways around due to two forces coming from the Beyblades, balance and weight. However, as Shinobu explains, Zero uses a direct attack. This proves useless though, since the constant, rapid movement of the Zero-G Beystadium. Zero then decides to go into full power at Shinobu's Shinobi Salamander yet Salamander escapes and Ifraid falls into one of the Beystadium's three escape pockets. As the crowd had expected, they cheer Shinobu on for his next victory, while calling Zero a sore loser. Shinobu however notices the "flash" of light, that had culminated from Ifraid's attack. While at a loss, Zero stays true to his words and gives Shinobu all of his belongings. Just his clothes, but even his undergarments; Zero keeps his Bey and Rekkagou though. Zero then dashes away on Rekkagou while Shinobu is surprised at what Zero has given him just now. While a mysterious person, states "that was an interesting lad, wasn't it?". He even notices a burn mark Ifraid left on the Zero-G Beystadium. Later, the day turns to dusk in a dark and cold night. As Zero rides on Rekkagou, Rekkagou stops to spot a box laying nearby. Zero goes to it and is surprised to find clothes in there, as if someone was leaving it for him. Zero puts on his clothes and is shocked to see that they are a perfect match. Zero then deices to lay on the grass with Rekkagou, staring at the black sky with its bright stars and constellations; wondering about Ginga Hagane's might. Yet out of nowhere, a mysterious person tells Zero that he has defeated Ginga Hagane. Zero is shocked and tells the person to stop instigating which is where he reveals himself as the "Masked Blader-X". He tells Zero that he will tell him all his secrets about Ginga if he defeats him in a battle. Zero accepts with confidence as Masked Blader-X pulls out a Zero-G Beystadium out of nowhere. Zero readies his Bey while Masked Blader-X gets his; which noticeably resembles Flash Sagittario 230WD. They "Go Shoot!" and are ready for combat. Zero however is still having the same difficulty he had when facing Shinobu before. As the constant tilts discourage him as well as for no direct attacks. Masked Blader-X calls Zero and "amateur" and gives him some advice. That the Beystadium seems uncontrollable because it follows the Beys' movements, only the strongest Bey can control it; and that "In order to win in the Zero-G Beystadium... you must be willing to attack without being afraid.". Zero fully understands now and focuses. He commands Ifraid to get behind Masked Blader-X's Bey while the Masked Blader-X recalls at how this was his move from before. It is shown that Samurai Ifraid's Bottom: CF, has a wide ring around it. That ring allows for double contact with the Beystadium's slope to its advantage. Flames burst out of Samurai Ifraid as it accelerates at its opponent, and with Zero's full potential, unleashes a Special Spin-Move, "Burning Upper". It causes a huge explosion as Masked Blader-X tells Zero the truth, he actually lied. He never defeated Ginga before and unmasked himself, revealing him to be Ginga's old friend, Kenta Yumiya. Kenta, who is estimated to be around 19 years old, is the new owner of Metal Bey City's B-Pit and tells Zero this. That Ginga Hagane is overseas training, and that if Zero becomes stronger, he just might be able to meet him. Zero thanks Kenta for the news as he is overjoyed with it. He rides Rekkagou as he aims to travel back to the B-Pit and have a rematch with Shinobu, nothing that he will win this time. While he leaves, Kenta also returns to the B-Pit, with a fellow staff surprised at how he came late. Characters *Zero Kurogane *Rekkagou *Shinobu Hiryuuin *Kenta Yumiya (Masked Blader-X) Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF *Shinobi Salamander SW145SD *Flash Sagittario 230WD (name not said) Category:Chapters Category:Manga